Since their earliest use, candles have provided a convenient and generally reliable source of light for mankind. While candles have varied substantially through the years, all generally comprise a solid fuel member (usually wax) within which a fiber wick is embedded. In their basic function, candles provide light once the fiber wick has been lighted by producing sufficient heat to melt the wax fuel to a liquid form which may be carried within the wick and burned. As the candle flame burns, the heat produced creates a pool of melted wax in the region of the wick. This liquified or melted wax is then carried up to the flame by capillary action within the wick. As the candle burns, and the wax fuel is consumed, the position of the flame moves downwardly upon the wick permitting the candle to produce a substantially continuous light.
In addition to providing a basic device which supplies light for the user, candles have found use in ceremonial and ritual activities in which substantial importance and significance is attached to the burning candle flame and its action. In addition, candles have been formed in a variety of colorful and decorative shapes and configurations to further increase their value and use. Further changes which have been provided have included the provision of various scented waxes by which the burning candle flame produces not only light but pleasant fragrance as well.
The continuing desire for evermore interesting and varied candles has prompted practitioners in the art to develop a variety of candles having added features.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,674 issued to Gross sets forth a CANDLE having a wick embedded within a wax candle body. The wick is formed to have a memory characteristic by which it tends to return to its previous shape prior to be embedded within the candle body. A variety of candles are provided all enjoying the basic characteristic by which the melting action of the candle flame and wick upon the captivating wax body frees up the portion of the wick within the melted wax pool to permit the wick to move within the wax pool. As the candle melts the wax pool near the base of the wick, the flame position is moved with respect to the candle body due to the movement of the wick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,231 issued to Kustka sets forth a UNITY CANDLE which includes two separate half-sections each having separate wicks on adjoining surfaces thereof. As the half sections are moved into registered engagement, the flames from the separate wicks are merged into a single flame of increased size and intensity which melts the wax of the candle to fuse the half sections together. Alternate embodiments are shown in which three candle sections may be joined by similar registered engagement and the melting action of the three individual wicks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,090 issued to Rogers sets forth a CANDLE LANTERN APPARATUS which includes a supporting base structure within a lantern together with a spirally shaped candle. The spirally shaped candle is pivotally supported by the base. As the spiral candle is burned and consumed, the candle revolves with respect to the base due to the force of gravity and its freely pivotable attachment to maintain the candle flame at a substantially constant elevation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,214 issued to Ronnback sets forth a DEVICE FOR EXTINGUISHING THE FLAME OF A CANDLE in which a burning candle is provided with a sleeve encircling the candle body at the desired extinguishing position of the candle. The sleeve is formed of a heat shrinkable plastic material. As the candle flame burns down to the region supporting the heat shrinkable plastic sleeve, the heat produced by the candle flame shrinks the plastic sleeve causing it to constrict about the candle flame and extinguish the candle flame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,140 issued to Kim set forth TOYS WHICH SHAPE MEMORY ALLOYS in which a toy is formed of a center member having shape member and a surrounding covering. Thermal energy applied to the toy causes it to return to its predetermined shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,470 issued to Frei, et al. sets forth THERMALLY ACTUATED DEVICES having a variety of configurations in which a displacement or motion is provided through a mechanical action in response to heat energy.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have increased the amusement and enjoyment aspects of many candles, there remains a continuing need in the art for evermore interesting and enjoyable candle devices.